Following Zane
by dancegirl232
Summary: i suck at summaries, when i say zane i don't mean who you think i mean. So just read it, please.
1. I want to make a difference

A/N: I'm very surprised no one else seems to have come up with this idea, anyway I don't own uglies and also this takes place right after specials and I'm going to pretend it's only been 3 months since tally left pretty town.

Tally's POV

Oh god how do I tell him. I looked up at David and barely got the words out of my mouth, " David I think I'm pregnant," I told him.

"But…" David said confused.

"With Zane's kid," I replied looking down.

18 years later

Zane's point of view

"Hey mom," I said walking down from my room.

"Hey hon., where are you going?" my mom (Tally) asked me.

"Library," I called back as I walked out the door. I began to jog down to the Library. I walked in. "Hey Henry," I said as I walked by the librarian.

"Hey kiddo," he replied. I walked to a shelf and pulled out a book on how the cities worked and how the operation affected you. I was absolutely amazed by this subject and I wanted to go out there and do something about curing people, not just sit around in the tiny town of new smoke.

Later that night

I sat at the table to eat.

"Hey dad, can I leave smoke?"

"For the day sure," my dad (David) replied. Well he wasn't my real dad but my real dad had died before I was born.

"No for longer then a day," I replied carefully.

"Why?" my mom asked focusing on me (Tally no longer looks like a special).

"I want to do something like you did," I replied.

"No," my mom said right away.

"Why?" I asked my anger rising.

"Because it's too dangerous and your too young," my mom replied.

"No it's not you were my age when you used to do things like that," I replied.

" Your only 17. No," my mom replied starting to lose her temper.

"I'm not a baby I want to go," I said getting louder.

"Zane, your mom said no," David warned me.

" I hate being stuck in this town," I said angrily and got up from the table going to my room.

" Mom, why can't Zane go?" asked Tami (David and Tally's 14 year old daughter)

"Because I said so, sweetie," Tally replied.

" Whatever," Az (David and Tally's 10 year old son) grumbled.

A/N: I know it's short but I want to see what people thought first so reply saying whether or not you think I should continue. P.S. most of the story will be from either Tami or Zane's point of view


	2. Running Away

A/N: I know it's short but I want to see what people thought first so reply saying whether or not you think I should continue. P.S. most of the story will be from either Tami or Zane's point of view

A/N thanks you so much for reviewing Tally-wa. Your review made my day!

Tami's POV

I lay in my bed looking out the window when I heard a whisper behind me.

"Tami, Hey Pretty," I heard Zane whisper behind me. We were close and had nicknames for each other.

" Special, why are you up so early," I grumbled response.

"I wanted to say goodbye," he replied simply.

"What?!" I shouted sitting up.

"Shhhh, you don't want to wake up the rents do you?" he replied sharply.

"Sorry," I said looking down, "Now tell me what crazy thing is going through your mind,"

"I'm running away," he said shrugging, " I want to go do something,"

"let me go with you," I pleaded.

"Now what type of brother would I be if I agreed to that, no Tami you have to stay here, for Az," he replied.

I hugged him wondering if I would ever see him again, "Be careful,"

He chuckled hugging me back, " don't worry bout me hummingbird,"

Then he grabbed his bag off the floor and jumped out the window, he ran for a while then jumped on his hover board. As soon as he was out of site I got up and started packing my stuff and looking for my own hover board. I knew I had to hurry, because there was no way I would let him leave me behind.

A/N once again a short chapter. So the journey begins, remember reviews make me write faster. In fact I probably am going to wait for at least one more review before posting the next chapter. Hope you liked it!


	3. The City

A/N hey guys thanks to Random ( ) for reviewing. So here is the next chapter. Disclaimer I don't own any concept or character from the Uglies series. Hope you like it.

Zane's POV

I started hover boarding towards the nearest city. I planned on sleeping there and then heading off towards the place where my mom grew up. I don't really know what I'd do then but I figured I could be creative.

Later that night

Tami's POV

I followed him into a city. It had to be the biggest thing I'd ever seen and there were so many different looking people. I was so busy looking around at the buildings that I bumped into someone. We both went stumbling back. I fell but she caught herself.

"Hi! I'm Alice you must be new here," the girl replied cheekily as she offered me her hand. I took it and she showed me around the city. As we were passing a small fountain a boy came up behind Alice and scared her.

"River!" she shouted smacking the boy's arm. All he could do was take the smack laughing.

"Suck it up sis. So who's this lovely young lady," he asked giving me a crooked smile. His eyes seemed to have a laughing look. He had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Tami," I replied meekly running a hand through my plain brown hair. We continued walking and talking. The end of the day was approaching so River and Alice had to go home. I was walking down the almost deserted street looking for Zane or a Motel. I barely had time to scream when I got pulled into an alley way.

"What are you doing here?!?!?!" I looked up to see a very angry zane looking down at me.

" You didn't expect me to just let you go did you?" she asked.

" Well I shouldn't have apparently. Tami I thought you had more common sense then this,"

"You're the one running away!!!" it was silent both of us glaring at each other. Then Zane sighed and ran a hand through his hair, " I had to follow you," I replied breaking the silence.

"I know. Come on let's go find a hotel," he said in defeat putting an arm around her shoulder.

A/N so yeah tell me what you thought and remember reviews make me type. I'd be happy to here any ideas. And yeah there might possibly be a little romance for Tami. I wonder how she'll react since she's always in the wilderness this would have to be new to her. So tell me your thoughts on that. I'm babbling again and I should stop. Thanks for reading


End file.
